


Arms to Be My Shelter

by rsadelle



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Christina Aguilera (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-13
Updated: 2001-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britney comes to visit Christina after a long day of filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms to Be My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nat for reading this and telling me that the ending works.

Christina sighed as she shut and locked the door to her dressing room. She hated that scene. She'd made them wait until the last day to film it. She hated the way that man's hands ran over her. They'd had to film it over and over and over again.

Hands came around her body, curving up over her breasts and settling on the zipper of the cat suit. "Rough day filming?" a voice purred into her ear. One of the hands on her body worked the zipper down while the other slipped inside to rest against her skin. "I can make it all better."

"Yes." She tipped her head back onto the shoulder behind her. The vibrations of the chuckling body behind her soothed her, relaxed her. She turned her head, silently pleading. Lips obligingly covered hers, kissing her hard, smearing her lipstick.

Christina leaned back. The soft curves pressing against her back were a nice change from the hard planes she'd had to lean against all day. She put one of her hands over the hand resting inside her clothes and tried to push it down her body.

The voice at her ear chuckled again. "Greedy little thing, aren't you?" The hand moved down her body, sliding over her stomach and just teasing lower.

Christina tried in vain to force the hand lower. "Please, Brit. Just--" She hissed as Britney did as she asked.

"That what you want?" Britney murmured in her ear as she dipped a finger into Christina.

"Yes. God, Brit, you know it is." Christina pushed her hips forward, straining to get more contact with Britney's finger.

"No underwear. You're such a naughty girl." Britney slid her other hand inside Christina's clothing, moving it across her chest to rub at a nipple.

Christina laughed wildly. "Only for you." This was so strange--feeling hands on her body but not the open air touching her skin.

"It had better be only for me," Britney growled in her ear. Britney's mouth came down on her neck.

"Brit, don't."

Britney paused. "You're done with the video shoot. Do you have anything you have to do for the next week or so?"

Christina's lust-addled brain groped for information. "No, I don't think so," she finally answered.

"Then there's no reason for me to stop."

"No," Christina moaned, her head lolling to one side as Britney began sucking on her neck again.

A second finger slipped into her, and Britney caught her nipple between two fingers, pinching it almost to the point of pain. Christina leaned back against Britney, trusting the other girl to support her, and spread her legs wide enough to make it easier for Britney's fingers to push into her.

Britney added a third finger, stretching Christina's cunt around her hand, and lined up her thumb with Christina's clit. Small tremors ran through Christina with each tiny movement of Britney's thumb.

"Good?" Britney asked her, taking her mouth off of Christina's neck. She looked down at her own handiwork. "That's going to leave a pretty little bruise."

Christina let out a sound that was half moan, half chuckle. "Brit, you're torturing me here."

"Am I? I'll have to do something about that, then." Britney spread her fingers as far as she was able, pushing out on the walls of Christina's cunt, while her thumb kept up a steady movement on her clit. "Better?" she murmured.

Christina rolled her hips against Britney's hand. "Yeah," she gasped out. "Much bett--" Her voice broke, and she sucked in her breath as she came, shuddering against Britney.

Britney moved her fingers gently through the aftershocks of Christina's orgasm. "Relaxed now?"

Christina slumped limply against her. "Yes." She turned in Britney's arms and kissed her, fondling her breast gently. "Your turn."

Britney pulled Christina's hands away. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere more comfortable first." Her lips pressed against Christina's, her tongue flicking out to taste the other girl's mouth.

"But you--"

"I can wait." Britney kissed Christina again. "It'll make it even better. And besides, this was just to loosen you up a bit." She grinned. "I plan on coming as much as possible as soon as we get back to your nice cozy hotel room."

Christina laughed. "I don't think anyone would call my room cozy. It's empty and cold."

Britney tightened her arms around Christina. "We'll just have to make ourselves cozy in the bed, then." She quirked an eyebrow at Christina. "I assume your bed is big enough that we won't have to be *too* cozy."

Christina laughed. "Of course not." She tossed her hair back imperiously. "I *am* a pop star. That means I insist on only the best."

Britney laughed and kissed her again. "Of course." She stepped back and slid her hand down Christina's arm until she could lace their fingers together. "Let's go be cozy in this best bed of yours."

Christina leaned forward and kissed her happily. "Yes." She reached out and grabbed her coat from a hook. "My car should be waiting," she said as she shrugged on the coat. She caught Britney's hand again and led her out of the room.


End file.
